swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forest House K4
The Forest Home refers to a player-owned house in the forests of the 22nd Floor of Aincrad that was later purchased by Asuna and Kirito. Unlike most player homes, it has a special quest, the «Witch of the West and the Three Treasures», attached to it, requiring players to complete the quest before the house can be purchased. Beschreibung The Forest Home is a small, round log cabin located in a round open grass field, surrounded by a thick coniferous forest, on a hill at the southwestern edge of the 22nd Floor. The house is surrounded by a wooden fence with a wooden gate, has a few patches of moss growing on the walls and blends in with the nature surrounding it, giving it a sense of beauty as though it was a home of one of the elven race. The 1-storey house consists of only two main rooms: the large living room and the bedroom, as well as a small room used as a storeroomVolume 7, Chapter 10 near the living room, kitchen and bathroom.ME11 The living room has a round wooden table, a wardrobe, a full-body sized mirror beside the cutlery sideboard, while the bedroom has 2 beds, a photo wall and a balcony that overlooks the large lake in the middle of the floor, as well as the surrounding hilly terrain, thus providing a gorgeous view from it. The house also has a small terrace at the entrance. Chronologie Aincrad Arc History Just after the 22nd Floor was cleared, Kirito accidentally came across a small, narrow pathway leading to the house while on a rush to complete as many quests that he had accepted as possible. Although he was amazed by the house and wanted to buy it, he had to regretfully leave it alone, as he did not have enough money for it. When Kirito did finally have enough money, he chose to live in Algade as he could not use a house that was a 20 minute trip away from the nearest Teleport Gate as his base. Only after deciding to propose to Asuna did he decide to return to the house in the forest to get married with her and have a place far away from players to spend their married life in peace. The Day Before After selling all of their rare items to acquire enough money to buy a new house, Kirito and Asuna came to the 22nd Floor to purchase a house in the forest outside the village. When they arrived at the place where the house was supposed to be located, they found out that it was no longer there. After spending a few hours searching and pondering how could the house have disappeared, they suddenly noticed that the house was flying above a forest and that a player was trapped in it. They then decided to travel to the area below the house to look for a way to help the player. Having arrived at the area, they found an NPC dog that who was the starting point of a quest. Just a few seconds after the dog jumped into Asuna’s arms, the two were raised towards the house by a gale of wind and found Argo inside the house. After a few minutes, the house landed in the northwest of the floor which was the designated area of the quest. After a few hours, having completed the quest, the trio returned to the house which then flew back to its original location. Once the house had landed, Argo decided to take her leave, telling Kirito and Asuna that as a reward for their help, she would not tell anyone about their marriage. Then Kirito, who had finally resolved all of his doubts, sent a marriage request to Asuna, which she happily accepted. The next day, Kirito and Asuna finally moved into their new home. Morning Dew Girl Several days after moving in, after Asuna requested for something to do together, Kirito told her about a ghost wandering in the north-eastern forest. Although freaked out by the rumour, Asuna agreed to go there to prove that a real ghost could not actually exist. After finding a girl falling unconscious in the forest, the two bring the unconscious girl back to their home. After lunch, the two tried checking the newspaper for any ads about a missing girl, but could not find anything, thus they decided to wait for the girl to wake up. The next morning, Asuna heard the girl humming to her alarm clock, so she immediately woke up Kirito and then asked the girl to wake up. After the girl opened her eyes, they tried asking her what had happened to her, but since she did not know anything, they then asked for her name, finding out that her name was Yui, and introduced themselves. Later, while Yui was drinking milk, the two discussed the girl’s condition and then tried talking to the girl again, but, as Yui was having problems pronouncing their names, Kirito told her that she could call them by whichever name was easier, thus Yui called Kirito as "papa" and Asuna as "mama", and although they were surprised, the "parents" were quick to agree to Yui's assumption, as they feared for her psychological condition. While Yui was sleeping after drinking her milk, Kirito and Asuna decided to take her to the Starting City to search for her family members. After lunch, they told Yui about going to the Starting City and Asuna, having materialized some clothing for the girl to wear, asked the girl to open her window to equip the clothes. Although she could not open the window with her right hand, she then tried with her left and successfully opened it, allowing Asuna to then use the girl’s hand to manipulate the window to equip the materialized clothes. Afterwards, they set out for Coral village to travel to the Starting City. Kirito and Asuna returned to their home 2 days later, but without Yui, who was turned into an item to prevent her from being deleted by the Cardinal System. The next day, Kirito met Nishida and invited him to his and Asuna’s home to have his fish prepared with Asuna’s soy sauce. Unfortunately, after a fishing event they had 3 days later, Heathcliff messaged Kirito and Asuna to return to the front lines to assist in defeating the 75th Floor Boss, later revealed to be The Skull Reaper, effectively cutting their honeymoon short. After Kirito defeated Heathcliff, who was actually Kayaba Akihiko, Kirito and Asuna were warped outside of Aincrad, which was being deleted due to the game's protocols, and saw their home, along with the rest of Aincrad, collapse. New Aincrad thumb|150px|Asuna kauft das Haus für 500.000 yrdOn December 24, 2025, after the 21st-30th Floors of New Aincrad were unlocked for conquering, Asuna and her party immediately joined the raid of the 21st Floor boss room and, after an intense battle, defeated the boss and unlocked the 22nd Floor. The first thing Asuna did after gaining access to the floor was to re-purchase her and Kirito’s old Forest Home on the floor. Afterwards, the house became a place where Asuna and Kirito’s friends would often gather and they rarely ever did not have any guests, as the house and Asuna’s handmade dishes attracted both their friends from Sword Art Online and their new friends from ALfheim Online. Once, due to bad timing, they had a tension filled meal where both the Sylph Lord Sakuya and the Salamander General Eugene were present at the same time. On January 6, 2026, while Asuna, Leafa, Silica and Lisbeth were doing their homework in Asuna’s house, Lisbeth told Asuna about a mysterious new player, Absolute Sword, who had been challenging people to street fights for a 11-hit Original Sword Skill. After hearing that even Kirito had lost against the player, Asuna decided to challenge Absolute Sword herself the next day. Later, after the Sleeping Knights defeat the Floor Boss of the 27th Floor, Asuna invited the guild to come over to her place to celebrate. During the celebration, after toasting wine, all the members started talking about topics that interested them, including the previous boss battle, wines in ALO and the past VRMMO games that the Sleeping Knights had tried. Eventually, Asuna asked whether she could join the Sleeping Knights, but, as Yuuki seemed troubled about it, she decided to change the mood by inviting everyone to go see the Monument of Swordsmen. After meeting with Yuuki in real life, Asuna awoke at her house in ALfheim Online and flew off to the Teleport Gate in Coral to meet up with Yuuki. The next day, Asuna brought her mother, Yuuki Kyouko to see the forest around her house and tell her why she wanted to stay in the SAO Survivor School. 3 days later, Asuna hosted a large barbeque in front of the house with more than 30 players attending. Later, in April, Asuna once again awoke in her Forest Home and rushed off to the Teleport Gate in Coral to meet up with Yuuki before she passed away. Galerie Forest Home in the evening.png|The Forest Home in the evening. Forest Home Living Room.png|The living room. Forest_Home_Bedroom.png|The bedroom. Forest_Home_Bedroom_2.png|The bedroom from another angle. Photos.png|The photo wall in the bedroom. Forest Home Balcony.png|The bedroom balcony. Forest House K4 in winter.png|Forest House K4 in the winter Forest House K4 in the distance.png|Forest House K4 in the distance. Forest House K4 (outside) design art.png|Forest House K4 (outside) design art. Forest House K4 (inside) design art.png|Forest House K4 (inside) design art Trivia *Das Haus befindet sich zwar außerhalb der sicheren Zone, da jedoch kaum Monster auf dieser Ebene auftauchen gibt es kein richtiges Risiko am Haus angegriffen zu werden. References Navigation en:Forest Home es:Casa de campo del piso 22 Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Alfheim Orte Kategorie:Aincrad Orte